


The Hound and the Wolf

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Series: The Wolf and the Hound Series [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: This is just a collection of Sandor's thoughts from The Wolf and the Hound. It also has what Sandor was going through while Luna was in a coma.
Relationships: Ellaria Sand & Original Character(s), Sandor Clegane & Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Wolf and the Hound Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757728
Kudos: 7





	The Hound and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Please read The Wolf and the Hound first, in order for this to make since. 
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Sandor Clegane’s life had never been easy. He never had anyone looking out for him. His life had been hard. He was used to people staring at his face, where the huge burn scar covered nearly the whole right side, a constant reminder of how unfair life was.   
He even caught the attention of the occasional whore, those were the ones he would lay with, but he never went back to them, and they were few and far between. Besides, killing was the sweetest thing there was and he was very good at it, a pastime he enjoyed more than anything else.   
Being the Prince’s personal guard didn’t give him a lot of free time to spend with whores anyway.

The journey to and back from Winterfell was long and hard. The North was much colder than he cared for.   
King’s Landing wasn’t home, it was just where he happened to be living at the time. He had no idea what ‘home’ even meant to him anymore.   
In the weeks that followed he caught the eldest Stark girl staring at him several times. His entire job was to literally stand and guard the Prince, that meant all he did was observe the world around him. She was skilled in hiding what she was doing, but he saw.  
After the tournament he noticed a curious look in the little wolf’s eye, when he was close enough to see them. He had seen that look before, he knew what it meant…she was young, he thought. It would pass.  
He busied himself with his duties but when there wasn’t much going on and his mind would wander…his eyes would search for her.   
********

Luna Stark had gotten under his skin. He thought about her entirely too much. He found himself outside her chambers, again. He never dared knock on the closed door. He just wanted to be sure no one bothered her, or the little bird whose room was just down the hall. The day after Joffrey gave the order to execute her father, he didn’t see her at all after it happened. He made a point to mention to a handmaiden to make sure their plates were filled with the tastiest things, so they might eat something at least.

The little bird and wolf girl were kneeling before the King. He called Meryn over.  
“Leave their faces,” the King said. “I like them pretty.”  
He stood there, at his post looking out, watching as Meryn beat them. The little bird was a mess, but the wolf girl refused to give in, only making Meryn angrier.   
Meryn, at the King’s request cut the back of her dress and pulled it down, she tried covering herself with her hands.   
Sandor didn’t like this, not one bit. He looked away to keep himself from drawing his sword and going after Meryn.   
Lord Tyrion came into the room putting a stop to all of this. He asked that someone get something to cover the Stark girl with. Sandor moved forward, stopping in front of her, he pulled his golden cloak loose and draped it over her shoulders. He wanted to scoop her up from the floor, take her and her sister from this awful place. But with heavy steps, he returned to his post. 

Sandor stopped in his tracks when he entered his chambers that evening, and Luna Stark sat on the only chair in his small room.  
“What in seven hells are you doing here?” he growled.   
She took it upon herself to come all the way to his chambers just to bring back a cloak that meant nothing to him. He noticed how she had folded it when she held it out for him.   
“What you did today,” she said standing. “I won’t forget it.”  
She handed him the wine and then stood in front of him, her eyes drifting down to his lips.   
“Goodnight Sandor.”  
He reached out, instantly, and grabbed her wrist. “This is a bad idea, if the King finds out about this…friendship…”  
She looked at his hand and a moment later he let her go. “I would never say anything. Why do you think I came here instead of running into you in the garden? There are spies everywhere.”  
Her eyes lingered on his lips once more before she slipped out of his chambers. What was she doing to him?  
************

The Hound didn’t debate whether to go back into that riot, he just did it. Anger surged through him as he took in the sight before him. Several men had the little bird pinned on the ground; a few others surrounded the little wolf.   
He did what he does best and took out the men who were trying to harm the Stark sisters, whom he had come to care for. He helped the little bird from the ground and then moved over to Luna. She was a mess, blood all over her, her hands trembled as she clutched a small dagger. Sandor took her wrists and then plucked the dagger from her, then he turned, picked up the little bird and put her over his shoulder. He instructed Luna to stay close, in front of him, and from there he got them safely back to the castle.   
He sat Sansa down, ladies flocked over to her.  
“See to that cut,” he told them as they took her inside.  
“Well done, Clegane,” Tyrion said.  
“I didn’t do it for you,” he replied looking over at Luna, a flick of his head told her to follow.  
He talked to her quietly inside the castle, she was still trembling, blood all over her. Her eyes filled with tears as the weight of what she had to do settled around her. She had killed men for the first time today. Nothing would ever be the same. He returned her dagger.  
“That saved your lives, keep it hidden,” he said gently placing his gloved hand on her cheek.   
She looked up into his eyes, holding his gaze and then a moment later, she placed her hand on top of his. “Thank you, Sandor.”  
He nodded and walked away, wondering what this feeling was in the pit of his stomach. Luna looked at him in a way no one else ever had and he found himself wanting her gaze. This was dangerous game he was playing…

Sandor had debated back and forth, to go see Luna in her chambers or to just leave her be.   
In the end, he knocked on the door. She opened the door, a look a surprise sweeping over her features. He didn’t wait to be invited in, he just entered the room, walking over to her table and sitting down. She followed him over and sat across from him. He held out the wineskin. She was also surprised to learn they weren’t drinking wine this evening. She held a heavy expression and confided in him that her sister didn’t want to hear about the men she had killed, but it weighed on her.  
“I’ll listen,” he said holding his hand out for the wineskin.  
She opened up to him in a way no one else ever had. In a world where nearly everyone feared him, for some reason she didn’t. He held onto her every word.  
“I don’t have a drive to kill people but…I do have a drive to kill men who feel the need to do that to the defenseless. I don’t think that makes me…bad. Do you?”  
“I don’t think anything could make you bad,” he said and then he took a long drink.  
“Do you think…the Stranger will forgive me?”  
“You pray to the Stranger often,” he said, and she nodded. “Do you think there is anything to forgive wolf girl?”  
“Not on my end.”  
He smiled and handed her the drink. “Sleep little wolf.”  
***********

Stannis Baratheon was sailing to King’s Landing; everyone was preparing for battle. Sandor usually drank alone; he usually did everything alone. But on this night, he again found himself at Luna’s door.  
They sat together, passing ale between them, not speaking, listening to the storm roll in. He watched her face intently, saw the way her eyes seemed sad on this night.  
“Are you worried about me little wolf?” he asked, looking at her as she looked out the window.  
“You’re good at killing and you enjoy your work,” she replied, her eyes sliding back to him.  
He drank. “Aye.”  
There was something she wanted to say, but she was holding it back. She tentatively reached out her hand, Sandor following her every move. She gently touched the left side of his face, he flinched at the touch, but he didn’t pull away. Her fingers delicately brushed over his beard.  
The bells rang out then, he sighed, and she dropped her hand. He finished his drink and stood; Luna rose as well.  
“Come back to me, Sandor,” she said holding his gaze.   
He touched her cheek. “Aye wolf girl.”  
The request seemed simple enough, she wanted him to return, to her.   
He had been in several battles, in several fights, but this one was different. The ships were burning, the water was burning, the men were burning…he had reached his limit. He left the battle and went right to Luna’s room. She wasn’t there but he sat down anyway, waiting for her.   
He didn’t know what she would think, seeing blood all over his armor, all over him. She entered the room, their eyes meeting, and she didn’t hesitate. She ran to him, throwing her arms around him, hugging him to her.   
“I’m leaving…come with me,” he said.  
“Yes,” she replied instantly.  
He tried convincing the little bird but was unable to do so. Luna couldn’t get her to budge either. He didn’t want to leave the little bird behind but if they were leaving, they had to go, now.   
They left King’s Landing both riding on his Stranger. She turned around and looked up at him. Before he could ask, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Kissing wasn’t something Sandor usually did, he hated when the whores would look at his face, but Luna was different. He seemed to melt into her, in that moment he wanted nothing more than to pull her close, shield her from any more pain. Keep her safe. She leaned into him, completely trusting as they rode on and eventually, they stopped to make camp. After they ate, he noticed how quiet she was being.  
“Sad about leaving your sister?” he asked.  
“I’m sad about a lot of things, but Sansa made her choice,” she reached out, touching his beard. “I’m happy with mine.”  
He continued to watch her, this interesting creature who saw him as a man and not a monster. When it was time to sleep, she looked around, unsure.   
“Come, sleep next to me,” he said.  
She didn’t hesitate, surprising him again as she laid down by him, curling into his side, she was asleep in no time. He was awake a bit longer, listening to make sure they were safe and watching her as she slept. Wondering what was next? He planned on taking her home, to Winterfell. He could drop her off and go on about his life, he thought as he touched her long braid… Whatever that meant now.  
***************

One night she went to lie next to him and he huffed, annoyed that she was on his right side. “Does it hurt?” she asked, her eyebrows coming together in concern.   
“Not anymore. But you…shouldn’t have to…touch it.”  
“It doesn’t bother me. I’ve never known you any other way. Close your eyes,” she said. “Sandor, do you trust me?”  
“Aye.”  
“Close your eyes,” she repeated.  
A growl came from his throat, but he did it. She touched the left side of his face, kissed his lips, and then carefully, light as a feather, brushed her fingertips across his right cheek. He tensed, but kept his eyes closed. She leaned in, carefully kissing his burned cheek. When she leaned back his eyes were open. There was something he wanted to say but again he looked away.  
“What?” she asked.  
“It’s…I’m…” she waited patiently for him to find the words. “I’m ugly. Too ugly for you spend so much time watching me. I’m nothing but an old burnt hound.”  
Her tears fell and he caught them, anger flashing over his face. Angry that her tears were wasted on him.  
“What is beauty?” she asked. “Is it how we look or the deeds we do? I’ve seen a great deal of beautiful looking people with dark ugly hearts.”  
“My heart is the darkest,” he growled.  
“No, my Hound,” she said looking into his eyes. “Your heart is beautiful. You are beautiful, and I will not stand for you calling yourself ugly anymore. You hear me?”  
Her Hound? His heart flip flopped when he heard that. No one had ever called him anything even close to beautiful, but as tears rolled freely down her cheeks, he could see that she spoke truth. Even if he didn’t see it, she did, and if she saw beauty…why did anything else matter? He touched her face with his hand. “Aye, wolf girl.”  
She held his gaze for a moment and then moved to sit on his lap, facing him. She brought her lips to his. One of his arms went around her, pulling her closer and the other cupped her face. He vowed silently, that he would never call himself ugly again.   
************

He paused. “You take the bed.”  
“No, you’ll sleep here too. I sleep in your arms on the ground every night. What difference does a bed make?”  
But a bed made all the difference and he knew that. She laid close to him, leaned in and kissed him.  
“Where are we going?” she asked.  
“I’m taking you home.”  
“And then?”  
He looked at her for a moment and then he lifted his arm, she snuggled into his side, molding to his side. “I don’t know wolf girl. I doubt your family would be happy to have me there.”  
“I would be unhappy if you were gone. You’re…mine and I’m…” she paused, and his eyes slid back to her. “Yours,” she finished. “Right?”  
“Mine,” he breathed, thinking it over. He never thought such a thing was possible. That anyone could ever love him… “If that’s what you want little wolf.”  
“It is,” she replied earnestly.  
“Not some Lord somewhere?” he asked, and she shook her head. “A Knight?”  
“I only want you, Sandor.”  
That was it, he made his decision, he pulled her close and kissed her. There was no going back after this. He kissed her hungrily, like she had been what was missing from his life all this time, only he didn’t know that until this moment.  
“We don’t have to…” he said pausing their exploration of each other, knowing she was pure, and he would take that from her if they kept going.  
“I want to,” she breathed looking into his eyes.   
That night they fell asleep wrapped around each other, Sandor wondered how he had gotten so lucky. How did she find him beautiful? He still didn’t know, but there was nothing he would trade for the way she looked at him. He wanted her to look at him like that for the rest of their lives.   
*****************

Luna slid from her horse, onto the ground. She puked and that was what alerted Sandor. He stopped Stranger and jumped down, going to her side.   
“You have to get up wolf girl, it’s not safe to stop yet,” he said.  
Tears overtook her, her body shook, her breathing ragged. “Everyone…everyone I love keeps dying…” she whispered.  
“I know little wolf,” he said and then he pulled her to her feet.  
“…I…can’t…” she said still shaking.  
“Girl, get on the other horse,” he barked at Arya and then he picked her up easily, cradled her against his chest. He sat her on Stranger and then climbed behind her. She was turned sideways, her head falling to that place between his shoulder and neck. She continued to cry until she was asleep.   
There was nothing he could do, nothing to take this horrible agony away from her. He felt useless.   
When she woke up, she kissed his neck. “I love you, my Hound,” she said quietly.  
“I love you, my little wolf,” he replied just as quietly, knowing it was true. Knowing he would never be able to leave her side.   
************

“How could I ever leave your side?” she asked as they rode side by side, Arya trailing after them on her new gray horse, as they left the tavern. “If I hadn’t been there all of them would have gotten back up.”  
“I could have done it on my own,” he growled.  
She smiled. “I like the way you look when you’re fighting.”  
He looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. “Is that so, wolf girl?”  
“Aye,” she replied with a growl.  
He laughed and handed her more chicken. They did work efficiently together. Sandor knocked them down and Luna took them out. He was happy she was feeling better, her appetite returning, her smile back on her face.  
*************

“Alright little wolf?” Sandor asked sitting down next to her and handing her some fruit.  
“People will always be after me now,” she said, her voice sounding sad. “I’m the eldest, men will want to wed and bed me…so I can produce a son…” She shook my head. “Sandor…”  
Their eyes met; he held her gaze. How could she possibly think marrying him would offer protection? “No, you said you don’t want to be married and you certainly don’t want to be a Clegane.”  
“I want to be safe. I love you. I know what kind of man you are. Your name would protect me.”  
He huffed. “That would make Winterfell mine.”  
“Ours,” she corrected.  
“I’m no Lord, how many people do you think would try to kill us then?”  
“I don’t know. Who knows if we’ll ever even see Winterfell again? But your name would protect me, that I’m sure of.”  
Silence fell between them as Sandor pondered her offer. “Why have you never asked me about my scars?” he said breaking the silence a while later.  
“I always thought if you wanted me to know you would tell me. You’re honest,” she replied with a shrug. “Like one time, I asked you why you weren’t a Knight and you didn’t answer…”  
“I wanted to be a Knight when I was younger,” he said not missing a beat. “I thought they stood for something. That they had a code. Then my brother was Knighted. If any cunt can be Knighted, what’s fucking point?”  
“There isn’t one,” she said as she shook her head. “Even ones that have a code, that fight with honor, for family…they all die in the end.” He pulled her into him. “It may not mean anything, but you’ve always been a Knight to me. With a code, you’re loyal and honest. You’re better than every other cunt running around calling themselves a Knight.”  
“It does mean something to me wolf girl.” Her eyes met his in the moonlight. “It means everything.”  
The way Luna saw him, he was beautiful, a Knight, a good man, someone she loved. Despite everything he had been before, despite everything he had done, she only looked at him with love.   
*************

“Please…” he said with a shaky voice. “Kill me.”  
“I will not,” she said as more tears came.  
“Luna…” he said in too much pain.  
“Don’t call me that! You’re the strongest person I know,” she said through her tears.  
“No, little wolf,” he replied. “You’re the strongest…just go, leave me. I can’t have you watch me die.”  
“We’ll figure something out…”  
“This is it wolf girl. I’m finished.”  
“I would keep fighting for you…will you not do the same for me?” His eyes met hers, something passing through them. “You were supposed to protect us…” she said, her voice breaking.  
He shook his head slowly, agony on his face. “I tried little wolf…your sister…”  
“I’m not talking about Arya.” He looked at her confused, and her hand went to rest on her belly. Realization crossed his face and he lifted his hand, pain crossing his face with the movement, and rested his hand on hers. “You’re…”  
“Aye,” she said. “A pup of our own.”  
He took in several deep breaths. “Help me remove this armor.”  
“You stay still,” she commanded and then got to work.  
He was ready to die. He had begged Arya to finish it, she would not. She just took his money and left him there. He couldn’t bare Luna to see him this way, beaten and broken.  
But knowing his pup was growing inside her…he couldn’t leave her; he couldn’t give up. Couldn’t bare to have her look at him with disappointment or hatred. His entire body hurt; pain he had never experienced before took hold of him until he passed out.   
When he woke, he was wary of all the people in the small village, but Luna never left his side and Brother Ray did his best to take care of his wounds. 

Life in the village was a complete change of pace. No more fighting, just long days of hard work. But it seemed to be a life they were both suited for. Once he was healed, he helped where he could and he continued to care for Luna, always making sure she had enough to eat and was taking it easy as the day grew closer.   
“I want our pup to have your name…I want that too.”  
“You would really give up being a Stark to be a Clegane?”  
“Stark is in my blood, it’s part of me, no one can take it away. I want everyone to know…that I’m yours.”  
She always managed to surprise him. He couldn’t believe she wanted his name, not just for protection but because she loved him and wanted everyone else to know.  
“Aye, wolf girl. I’ll marry you,” he agreed.

Sandor spends lots of time watching Luna when they live as free folk in the countryside. To him, no one was more beautiful. Even as she stood before him now, her belly swollen, their pup could come any day, his breath caught as she stood before him, naked in the hot spring.  
“Come to me, my Hound,” she said over her shoulder.  
“Seven hells,” he muttered but a moment later he joined her in the water.   
They sat in the water together, she was in front of him leaning into him as his arms wrapped around her, resting on her belly.  
“Will you be with me, when it happens?” she asked almost sounding nervous.  
“I will never you little wolf,” he said. “You were by my side while I was injured. I will be with you while you birth our pup.”  
Her hand reached up finding his beard and she brushed her fingers over it, something gentle she had always done. He caught her hand and kissed each of her fingertips. Her hands, still so delicate even after living out here. Of course, he wouldn’t leave her, even if it was unconventional. Men didn’t usually hang around while the women gave birth, but they didn’t care much what others did. He felt their pup wiggle again, the time was growing close.

Sandor and Luna stared at the baby between them.  
“Rayna Clegane,” Luna said as she kissed her forehead. “She’s so beautiful.”  
Luna fed her and soon after the two of them fell asleep. Sandor had never been so happy. He watched his two-favorite people in the whole world, noting the similarities in Rayna, seeing both himself and Luna in her. He couldn’t believe his life, now all he had to do was protect them.

Sandor loved Rayna more than he thought possible. Their little family spent nearly three years in that place. Growing, living, everything from before feeling more like a dream as time went on.   
When he and Luna heard the screaming, they ran as fast as they could, but it wasn’t enough. When they made it back to the clearing everyone was dead. His eyes scanned the ground, looking for Rayna.   
Luna found her first, a cry an anguish bursting out of her. He went to her side as she cradled their daughter to her, blood all over her, all over them… Anger rose inside Sandor, he knew they had to leave, they had to go after the cunts that did this!   
They left in a hurry, Luna insisting they take Rayna’s body with them, unwilling to leave her behind.   
Sandor’s anger subsided a bit as he cut through a few men, but there were still more to find and find them he would. They rode up on the Brotherhood Without Banners, the men they were hunting were about to be hanged.   
“Clegane,” Thoros said. “And Luna Stark. The fuck you doing here?”  
“It’s Luna Clegane now,” she said wasting no time as she walked right up to Thoros and placed Rayna gently on the ground. “Can you do that thing you do and bring her back…?”  
He knelt down and moved the blanket, revealing her little body underneath.  
“I don’t…”  
“Please, please try,” she said on the verge of tears.  
He placed his hands on her as he began to pray.  
“Did they do this?” Beric asked.  
“Yes,” Sandor growled, his grip tightening on the ax he held.   
He hoped against hope that Rayna would be okay, that her little eyes would open, he would hold his girls in his arms, and everything would be just as it should.  
Thoros stopped praying, his eyes meeting Luna’s. “I’m sorry.”  
“No. No.” she said shaking her head. “Tell me the words. Tell me!” Thoros told her the prayer and she recited it, word for word. Nothing was happening, but she kept trying. “Please…please…” she prayed.   
Sandor went to her, wrapped his strong arms around his little wolf, picked her up, and pulled her away. Thoros covered Rayna back up. Sandor’s eyes filled with tears; he couldn’t protect her…his arms fell from Luna as she stood. She ran forward with a cry, kicking the stump out from one of the men. The rope pulled tight and then she sliced through it, cutting him down.  
“Please…” he mumbled before she punched him in the face. Over and over then she stabbed him in his stomach. She stabbed him several more times. Sandor recovered, stood, and picked Luna up once more. She fought, kicked, and screamed, but he wouldn’t release her.  
They each took turns holding onto their pup before placing her in the hole. His eyes found Luna’s; he wasn’t strong enough to endure this… Her eyes reflected his own, tears streaming down her face as they said goodbye to their daughter. 

Sandor and Luna spent the long journey to the Wall grieving. He had seen many people die in his lifetime; he had killed many in his life. He lived his life simply by being here now and not dwelling on the past. Neither of them spoke of her, it was too hard. Luna would cry and he would hold her close, wishing her pain away. Sometimes he would cry, unable to hold back his sadness any longer. Rayna’s absence was felt every minute of every day, with no end in sight.   
*****************

Sandor woke up the next morning, after spending the night with Oberyn and Ellaria. He was surprised he wasn’t the first one up. Next to him was Luna and next to her was Ellaria, both still sleeping. Sandor untangled himself from Luna, brushed her hair out of her eyes, trailed his knuckles over her cheek and then got out of bed.   
After pulling on layers of clothes he sat on a chair watching them sleep. This wasn’t something he thought he would be into but as it turned out, he enjoyed watching Luna receive pleasure from another Lady. He drank in her features, the expressions she made, the noises that escaped. He waited for his turn and when it finally came, he enjoyed that too.   
Oberyn walked quietly into the room, he sat a tray of food on the small table between them as well as some ale. Sandor took a cup and filled it.  
“This was the first time the two of you have been with another, is it not?”  
Sandor’s eyes slid over to him; he was looking back waiting. Sandor nodded.  
“She’s lucky to have someone so…openminded. Did you, enjoy yourself?”  
“I enjoyed watching Luna, nothing more.”  
“Ah, they’re awake,” Oberyn said, breaking the silence several minutes later.  
Ellaria stood and crossed the room to retrieve her dress. Luna sat up, clutching the furs to her chin.  
“Look who’s suddenly so shy,” Ellaria noted with a pout.  
“Shy…” Luna said with laugh as she got up and crossed the room.  
Sandor’s eyes were on Luna, watching as she strode naked across the room, pulled Ellaria close and kissed her. Then she began biting and kissing over Ellaria’s neck.  
“Is she always so…aggressive?” Ellaria asked with a laugh.  
“Aye,” Sandor said with a nod, refilling his cup.  
“Why don’t you have some food?” Oberyn offered. “And then we can all join in on the fun.”  
“You eat,” Luna said determined as she moved closer to Ellaria who was now lying on her back across the bed. Luna knelt in on the floor, sliding Ellaria’s legs over her shoulders and leaning in closer to her. “I have important work to do.”  
Sandor leaned forward in his chair, enthralled by this side of Luna, and wanting to see more.  
*************

Luna was going riding with Sansa and Arya.  
“I’ll be right here when you return,” Sandor said, his lips close to hers.  
“You better be,” she replied and then grabbed his bottom lip in her teeth.  
He growled. “I love you, little wolf.”  
She smiled. “I love you, Sandor Clegane.”

Sandor saw as Arya rode back through the gate of Winterfell sometime later, he paused, waiting for the others, but they never arrived. He took in the look of panic on her face and rushed to her.  
“Something’s happened,” Arya said sliding from the back of her horse. “Just ride out, southeast and you’ll find them. I’m going to get a Maester. Go!”  
Sandor didn’t ask questions, he hopped up on Arya’s horse and took off. He didn’t see them as he set off and he still didn’t see them as he covered a lot of ground. But eventually he caught red hair glistening in the sunlight.   
Sansa was crouched down on the ground and Luna was lying beside her.  
Sandor stopped the horse and went to her side.  
“Arya said not to move her,” she said through her tears.  
“What happened?” he asked kneeling on the ground as he searched Luna, settling on the blood pooling from the back of her head.  
“Something startled her horse…he jumped up and Luna fell…”  
Sandor looked at Snow, his ears were moving back and forth, and he was fidgeting. In all the time they had that horse he had never gotten spooked.  
Several others rode up behind them, a wagon eventually making it there as well. Ramsay went right to Sansa’s side, pulling her close. The Maester assessed the situation and instructed Sandor to pick her up gently. She needed to be brought back to Winterfell and treated.   
Sandor sat in the back of the wagon with Luna pressed close to him. Arya held some cloth to the wound on the back of her head. Sansa was still crying as they pulled out of there.  
Once they had returned, she was taken to their room. She received a few stitches for the wound and then her head was wrapped.  
“I am confident she will wake,” the Maester said once he was finished.  
“When?” Sandor asked looking at her sleeping face.  
“It could be in the morning, it could be tomorrow, it could be days.”  
Sandor slowly lowered himself on a chair by the bed, taking one of her tiny hands in his. “And the babe?” he asked looking up at the Maester.  
“It’s so early, I’m sure the babe will be fine as well.”  
When he opened the door to leave the room, Stranger walked in and hopped up on the bed, resting his face on Luna’s leg.   
What the Maester said had given him hope. They would be okay.   
Sandor didn’t leave her side over the next eight days. People trickled in to see her, they took in the sight of him, but so far none of them had said much of anything to him. Or he was tuning it all out, focusing on Luna, willing her to wake.  
Sansa had been the first to come see her and she continued to stop in several times a day.   
“I remember when we were little and Luna was always the one watching over us all,” Sansa said that first day. “She always seemed to be so careful, never really getting injured or sick. Always watching over us.”   
Sandor noticed how she smiled at the memory, how she held onto her other hand, how she kissed her forehead on the way out.   
Jon Snow and Ygritte came in. Jon went right to her side, taking her hand, kissing her cheek.  
He was one of few words, or in this case none.  
Rickon made an appearance but he seemed to be afraid of Sandor and he never made it past the doorway.   
For a time, Catelyn sat in there with him, using her frail old hands to make something made out of sticks and rope. Once it was finished, she hung it up over her bed. She held Luna’s hand and told her stories from when she was little. She unbraided her hair, brushed it out and braided it once more. She poured clean water into a bowl and cleaned her face, she left the room quickly as tears that she could no longer hold back, fell.   
Daenerys and Jorah walked in on day five.  
“I don’t want you to worry,” Daenerys said. “We will be waiting until Luna wakes up to leave.”  
Sandor nodded, clutching Luna’s hand.  
He hadn’t left the room, he wasn’t eating. He didn’t even touch the ale or wine Tyrion insisted be put in there.   
Tyrion hadn’t spent long in the room; he said a few kind words to and about Luna and then he took in the state of the Hound himself.  
“You need to eat something, Clegane,” Tyrion noted. “You need to get out of this room.”  
Sandor didn’t reply, didn’t move. Tyrion left the room and instructed food and drink to be taken to the room daily. As well as attempts to get him out of the room.  
“I once spent nearly a month by Bran’s bed when he fell,” Catelyn said as she visited. “It wasn’t good for me, everyone told me that. But I insisted that he needed me. I neglected everything and everyone. In the end, I left the room and Bran woke up when I wasn’t there.”  
Everyone wanted to offer up their advice.  
“She’s just exhausted I’m sure,” Tormund said as he sat on the other side of the bed, his drinking horn in hand. “I’ve seen it before, people do too much, they don’t take care of themselves and then they just sleep. For days and days and then they wake up feeling better than ever. Just you wait,” he said as he leaned closer to Luna. “She’ll wake up in no time, ready for the next adventure.”  
Sansa is the first to offer to watch over Luna so he can get out of the room for a bit. But he doesn’t want to leave her, and he doesn’t want the possibility of Ramsay being alone with her.   
“I’m fine here, little bird,” he said quietly.  
Sansa sighed and left the room.  
“You need to get of here, my friend,” Oberyn said smoothly, laying a hand on his shoulder. Sandor shrugged it off, annoyed, why couldn’t everyone just leave him alone?  
Ellaria went around and crouched in front of him, his eyes meeting hers.  
“When Luna wakes up and finds you ill for not taking care of yourself, that’s not going to be good for her. Oberyn and I can sit with her while you get out for a bit and eat something…okay?”  
Sandor held onto Luna’s hand, tiny in his own, her skin, somehow still soft and smooth despite living a hard life these last few years. His other hand went to her face. She looked peaceful, as if she were just sleeping. He trailed his fingertips along her cheek, her skin, warm against his own. Her eyes fluttered but she remained unmoving.  
“I…” he began but stopped, his eyes glazing over. “I don’t even know who I am without her,” he finished, getting choked up and tripping over his words.  
Ellaria put her hand gently on his forearm, their eyes meeting again. “She will be okay.”  
Sandor stood and Ellaria moved out of the way, he kissed Luna’s forehead. “I love you, wolf girl…”  
He wiped his face and then opened the door to the room. Out in the long hall sat so many people. Sansa, Ramsay, Catelyn, Rickon, Lyanna Mormont, Jorah, Daenerys, Missandei, Tormund, Jon, Ygritte, Brienne, Podrick, Yara, and Tyrion to name a few.  
Tormund was the one who came over.  
“What can I do?” he asked.  
“Make sure that fucker doesn’t get in there,” Sandor said motioning towards Ramsay as discreetly as he could.  
“He won’t get past me,” Tormund replied standing in front of the door.  
Sandor reluctantly went outside. He noted the looks he kept getting, not looks he was used to, these looks were sad, whereas others were hopeful. These looks were about Luna…  
He went to the stables looking for Snow, he was next to Stranger. Sandor went over to him, looked him over, ran his hands down his long face, through his mane. He seemed fine, so why did he get spooked.  
“I went back the day it happened,” Jon Snow said walking into the stables. “I couldn’t find any reason why he got spooked.”  
Sandor nodded and then went to give Stranger a pat down.  
“All of the servants have been instructed to bring you food and drink whenever they see you. Just so you know.”  
Sandor didn’t look over; he really didn’t want to have any conversation at all. “She loves you, you know,” he said. “She wanted to name our pup, Jon.”  
Jon smiled, tears clouding his vision. “I love her too. I’m glad she has someone to watch out for her. Someone she loves and admires. You’re a good man in my book.”  
“You’re a cunt in mine,” Sandor replied instantly.  
Jon smiled and left.  
Sandor had a bath, a full belly, and extra ale when he returned a while later. There weren’t as many people in the hall now. Tormund opened the door for him as he went by. He nodded but nothing was said.   
Oberyn sat on a chair while Ellaria was lying next to Luna talking to her quietly, trailing her fingers along her arm.   
“We’ll get going,” Oberyn said standing.  
“You can stay,” Sandor replied. “If you want.”  
Oberyn shared a look with Ellaria who smiled at him and continued speaking softly to Luna. Sandor handed him a cup.  
“Thank you, my friend,” Oberyn said, placing a hand over his heart.  
Sandor said nothing but offered a cup to Ellaria. She took it gently and with a smile. Sandor sat once again by the bed.  
“I’ve been telling Luna about Dorne,” Ellaria said looking at the Hound.  
He nodded and finished his drink before pouring more into his cup. “Maybe we’ll get to see it one day.” Sandor said as his eyes lingered on Luna’s face.   
When Arya finally got around to seeing her sister, she was one of the last ones. She looked at her with sad eyes.  
“I never should have left you that day,” she said by her ear. “I’m sorry. In some ways I wish we had never followed King Robert to King’s Landing. Who would we have grown up to be? What would our lives have been like? I catch myself thinking that sometimes. But I come back to that day again and again…I have several regrets, most all of them are for not being able to kill those on my list…but I regret leaving you that day, Luna. You’re my sister and you needed me, and I just left.” She shook her head and wiped away her tears. “I’m not leaving this time. I will be here in Winterfell if you need me. I will accompany you all to King’s Landing when Daenerys takes the Throne. I will be there for you Luna, until you ask me to go.”   
The nights were the worst. Sandor was afraid to sleep next to her in the bed. So, he slept in the chair. The nights dragged on without change and without company. All he wanted during the day was to be left alone and when night came…it was too much. The nights had been taking their toll.   
But now he sat around with the Dornish Snakes, drinking ale, feeling nearly like himself. He would never tell them but, having them there…it made it a bit bearable. A feeling he was unaccustomed to.   
“Please let us know if you need anything, Sandor,” Ellaria said as they left.  
He nodded, his attention returning to Luna.   
The fire crackled in the hearth, he hadn’t touched it but whenever Sansa or Jon came in, they would put another log on if it needed it. Out the window snow drifted down, he and Stranger could hear wolves howling somewhere outside.   
“You are my whole life,” he said, his voice deep and growly. “You are my home, Luna Clegane. Without you…I have nothing. Without you…I couldn’t go on. What would be the point? You changed everything for me. You and your bloody sisters. I would give everything for all three of you. Please open your eyes, little wolf.”  
He sighed after a while, deciding on a last-ditch effort. “Stranger…please don’t take her away from me…”  
Luna’s wolf looked at her suddenly. Sandor’s eyes went right to her face, he saw her eyes open and then focus on him.  
“S…Sandor?”


End file.
